Coming Back to where it all Started
by pJato431
Summary: Freddie somehow traveled back into the past, in 2007 when iCarly all started. How will he survive? Would things change?  Most Seddie but in a weird way  and implied Creddie
1. The Big Rewind

**Hi, people of Earth and Fanfiction. This bizarre idea came to me yesterday, where I had a HUGE epiphany of everything. I'm weird, but whatever. This isn't a Seddie story, well it'll be one-sided, but it's a good one….I hope. Actually, it might be Seddie, but in like a weird way, so yeah expect that.**

**I don't own iCarly, it belongs to genius Dan Schneider.**

_The Big Bang_

I was working on a science project for my crazy science teacher, who believes in time traveling. He's even worse than our teacher last year, when that guy Carly asked for help ended up making an illegal generator. Anyways, I was working on making a time traveling machine….yeah, I know, crazy. But somehow, Mr. Kersey gave me his blueprints because I apparently was the smartest one and knows how to handle this stuff. He said something about going on a convention in Wisconsin next week.

"Great, now what?" I asked to myself, wondering where I should put the fuel source, space rocks. I highly doubt this is space rock, but whatever.

"Freddie! It's time for you tick bath!" my mom yelled, from the kitchen. I groaned, _not another one._

I put a blanket over it, so my mom doesn't see it, she might freak out and call the cops on my teacher.

I ran the bath, and picked out my pajamas for the night; a t-shirt that says _Serious Chizz_ and a pair of black pajama pants.

I put the anti-tick bubbles in, it's humiliating. I'm 16 for crying out loud! I waited for the bubbles to set in, the only nice thing about is, that the water is warm and soothing.

I decided to take a 5 minute nap in the bathtub.

"Ah, now this is good." I smiled, content with myself, trying to forget the day. I can't believe Sam drew a graffiti in the wall saying _Mrs. Briggs and Mr. Howard: The Ugliest Couple in the World_, then puts the blame on me.

Looks like it's time to get out of the bath, I put my clothes on, combed my hair, funny, without it being swept to the side like usual, I'd have bangs. I decided to leave it down like that, it looks better that way.

I continued tinkering with the time machine, even if my teacher is crazy, I got to admit, this chizz is pretty impressive, he's got all the equations down. Now, it says I needed one more thing to put in the machine before it's finished.

I looked at the clock, it said 2:45 AM, I'm really tired at this point, but I need to finish it before Mr. Kersey leaves next week.

It said I was going to need help with this particular part, so not caring if anyone was sleeping, I went to Carly's apartment, knowing where the key is hidden. In the couch was Sam snoring away, probably dreaming about hot dogs and flying pigs changing into pork. _Nope, not her. She'd kill me anyways._

So, I went to Carly's room, but she was sound asleep, and was muttering "I'm going to kill you."

Ok, I backed off, Spencer wouldn't be good either, since he's not very helpful when he's still sleepy.

I was wondering what I should do, then finally, I concluded that I'll do it by myself, after all, how hard can it be?

I went back to my room, putting the last piece in to the machine, but with difficulty, because it kept sliding side to side, and I needed both of my hands to place it in.

Finally, after an hour, I managed to get it in. _Now to get some shut-eye_.

Morning came by too fast, it was 7:30, I groaned.

"Great, I'm going to be late for school." I quickly got up and got ready, I had to ask my mom to carry this big box, which contained the "time traveling machine". She got suspicious, but decided to trust me since I told her that I was 16, and I need to start being independent.

I brought the box to my teachers classroom, but he was nowhere to be seen, instead there was a note. It read:

_Freddie, _

_I'm sorry, but I had to leave early due to some emergencies. Whatever you do, do NOT time travel, it'll cause serious damage to our timeline. However, if you did, here are instructions of what to do. Remember, NEVER panic. Make sure to stuff the blueprints in the machine right now. _(I did that, somehow there was a compartment that seemed completely fireproof)

_If you travelled to the past, make up a name, and look for people you know. Don't tell them who you really are._

_If you travelled to the future, do the same, except try avoiding your future self. That is, if he's still alive. I don't mean to sound pessimistic but things change over time._

_Your teacher, Kersey._

Well, that was nice, I sighed. I decided to leave the machine under his desk, so there's going to be a substitute for today.

I walked up to my locker and noticed Carly and Sam talking about a Plain White T's concert, I haven't seen them in a while since our last webcast with them.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I asked, sounding very weary and tired.

"Hey, Freddie."

"Whassup, Fredweiner." I ignored Sam as usual, I was really, really tired.

"Why do you sound all tired?" Carly asked, very worried. Sam didn't say anything, but she looked a little worried too.

"Because I was up all night, trying to fix up the time machine for Mr. Kersey." They both looked at each other and started snickering, trying it to hold it back in. "Yeah, I know."

"Anyways, good luck in Mr. Crazy's class." Carly said, laughing, along with Sam. _Strange, she isn't saying much._

I walked in class, no one was there yet, so I decided to mess with the time machine, knowing it wouldn't work.

I put it in top of my desk, I looked at the instructions in how it works.

Press the On button

Crank it to the date you want to travel.

I thought about a date, then I punched in the year 2007, the year we started iCarly. And it said to pull down the lever, and wait 2 minutes for it to begin. It also said, I may throw up when I arrived at the time. I laughed, and scoffed at that.

Suddenly, time seemed to stop as the kids getting in the class was frozen, and stuck in the doorway. Everything started spinning, I had the sudden urge to puke, I ran out of the school while the whole world was still spinning. Ok, one that is not a good idea, two if this was really happening, then I am in MAJOR trouble. I stopped in front of my apartment door, then finally collapsed there, blacking out.

**It's not my best writing, I could've done better, but I was rushing it because I have school too you know. Anyways, please review. Doesn't matter if it's flame or critic. Plus, since all of my friends are Creddie shippers, I don't have anything against them, so it may include Creddie, but more Seddie though. :3 **


	2. Freddie's Cousin

**Hey, guys! Thanks for the reviews, I guess. Anyways, iStart a Fanwar is next Friday! Yaya! So, Freddie arrives in the past, what's he going to do? **

**I don't own iCarly, it belongs to genius Dan Schneider.**

_Two weeks Later_

"Hey Spencer, where are the kids?" I asked, walking in, setting down _Freddie's _cable in the coffee table.

"Oh hey Nathan! Carly, Sam, and Freddie are upstairs discussing ideas for the next iCarly show."

Ok, before you ask how this all happened in two weeks, remember when I blacked out after the time traveling. Yes, it took me about a week to get use to the idea and that I actually travelled back in time. And another week adjusting to the fact they don't know me as…well, _me._ They think I'm Freddie's lost long cousin from my mom's long lost brother. Let's go to a flashback, shall we?

_I groaned, and there was a light on top of me. Is this in heaven? _

"_Freddie, he's waking up! Quit staring at the peephole and come here! This young man needs help!" Wait a second, that was my mom's voice, and why would she say that I'm staring at the peep hole? I opened my eyes to see my mom with a very worried look._

"_Mom? What happened to me?" I asked, slowly sitting up, feeling a little dizzy. She gave me a weird look, and then realized something._

"_Oh dear, I'm not your mother, but you do look a lot like my Fredward." She said, smiling. _

"_Wait, what are you-" I stopped right there, and saw me, my old 13 year old self walking up to my, or rather, OUR, mom. He had a damp towel in his hand, I was staring at myself in disbelief, what the heck?_

_Then, I remembered the time machine, and me messing around with it. Oh my god, this is a dream, this is all a dream. I quickly shot up from the couch, and immediately went to the bathroom. I splashed myself with cold water, pinched myself a couple of times, and it still didn't work._

"_Oh my, young man, are you okay?" my mom asked, rather worried. It was at that point, I fainted once again, this time with my mom shrieking._

_The next time I got up, I was hoping that it was a dream, but sadly it wasn't. So, I told my mom and…myself(man I can't get used to that)…that I needed time. So, I came up with this crazy story, I remember my mom telling me about her lost brother who was kidnapped and never found again. _

_So, I told her that I was his son, and that he couldn't come with me because died. I also explained that he couldn't try to find you because the people who kidnapped him jagged his memory a little, so he didn't know where to start. My name was now Nathan Benson, since my mother died when I was very little._

_Yeah, I know, what a story, and a good one, if I might say so myself. My mom was in tears, myself(ugh once again!) looked at me in shock._

"_Don't you worry, I'll take care of you! I need to get the papers to have you under my care." I quickly thought of something else._

"_Um, you see, I don't have papers, because the people who kidnapped dad was always surveying him and my family. So, I was born in the house, and homeschooled for the rest of my life until now. " I said, sheepishly. Please, believe, please believe it._

"_Oh, you poor thing! Well, I think I can sign you up to go to Freddie's school, and see if they can do without papers." She said, looking all teary-eyed._

_So everything went well, but boy, were people surprised to see two Freddie's walking into school. It was awkward to walk with myself, but man, was I really this wimpy back then? I decided to become a brother figure to Freddie, helping him with problems. Many girls, mainly juniors, came up to me and Freddie._

"_Hey, who's your friend, Freddie?"_

"_Yeah, he looks like you, but a lot cuter." _

_He looked uncomfortable, I felt uncomfortable, so I stepped up and said "I'm Freddie's cousin, Nathan, so can you ladies please move? We really need to get to our lockers." They dispersed in disappointment, but they were still giggling whenever they see me._

_I decided to start a conversation with him. "So? Any luck with Carly?" I asked, smirking._

"_No, but today, I'm going to try to walk her home. Do you think that'll hit it off?" He asked, looking all hopeful. Wow, I was so young back then, I sighed._

"_Well, who knows? But I think that could be a start." I said with a smile, I'm actually over Carly, but hey, I don't want anything MUCH to change in the past._

_The bell rang, and we left to our classes. And boy, you should've seen Carly's face that day when we first met._

_Freddie was looking through the peephole again, except this time, he opened the door and ran up to Carly who dropped her water bottle._

"_You dropped this." Freddie said excitedly, I can only chuckle._

"_Thanks, but you really don't have to-"_

"_I was going to walk you from school, but I couldn't find ya. Hey!" He said, waving his hand hi._

"_Freddie, were you just looking at your peep hole, waiting for me to come home?"_

"_No!" He denied, shaking his head. Carly gave him a look, and he admitted "Yes."_

"_I thought we talked about this. We can be buds, but you gotta get over this crush thing." Poor me._

"_I am over it, seriously. I'm in love with you, you just wanna be friends, and I'm totally cool living with that constant pain." That's where I decided to step in, before he embarrasses us any longer._

"_Why, hello, are you a friend of Freddie? Carly Shay?" I asked, pretending to meet her for the first time. Well technically, she's meeting me for the first time, sort of, ah, this whole thing is complicated._

_Her eyes widened, "Um, who are you?"_

"_Oh, forgive me, where are my manners? I'm Freddie's cousin, Nathan." I held out my hand, she hesitantly shook it. She had a weird look in her face, I'm probably going to have to get use to this._

"_And now you're wondering why I look a lot like Freddie." She just nodded her head, but she apologized, and decided to invite me and little me in._

_After that, well you can only guess. Though here was Sam's reaction, and I had to hold my laughter in, even when she was 13, she was still ridiculously strong._

_I decided to come with them into the auditions, the one in where iCarly was born. Ah, memories._

_Carly was impressed with Freddie's, or mine's, equipment, then that's where Sam walked in._

"_You invited the doof." She said walking in, I just rolled my eyes, typical Sam. Freddie, however took it hard._

"_Aw, I didn't know that was going to be here!" He said, gesturing at Sam._

"_I'm a she, Freddie, as in a girl." Uh oh, I'd better step in before myself gets offended, though he'll get use to it._

"_Freddie, say you're sorry. I'm sorry, he didn't mean that, but you were a bit disrespectful too." I said._

_She turned and noticed me, her eyes widening. Carly just giggled, and introduced me._

"_His name is Nathan, he's Freddie's cousin. And yes, they look exactly the same, except for the fact that Nathan looks like an older version of Freddie." I waved hi to Sam, and she just blinked, then turned to Freddie._

"_Yeah, but not only older, a lot cuter. Oh, and Carly will never love you." I just blinked, wow, did Sam just say I was cute? The last sentence seemed to tick Freddie off._

"_That's it! I'm taking my equipment, and I'm going home!" _

"_Please stay." Carly asked, giving a sad, yet cute face._

"_Ok." Freddie said, immediately changing his mind. He was smiling at Carly, but gave Sam a disgusted look._

_The auditions went as such, and the part where Sam dragged Freddie out of the apartment. I took Freddie shopping behind our moms back, he seriously needed new sleepwear. Even then, I can still feel the butt burns I got from that. Oh, and my mom was willing to let me dress in whatever I want, since she feels that I need to adjust first to living there. Though, she still tells me to take tick baths, which to Freddie's embarrassment, and mines, don't make anything better._

_Then, the idea of iCarly was born. And the first show went great, I just watched behind the door to the studio. _

_And it went something like that for at least two weeks._

So here I am, casually walking in to the Shay's apartment, like I have, or will, for the next three years.

Though for some strange reason, I think Sam is suspicious of me, I know her tendencies to get paranoid, especially with the fact that she thinks Gibby is a mermaid. I don't want her getting the wrong, or maybe right, ideas.

**All right, so please review, and it is now 11:46 pm where I am. Love it, hate it, just please review. Thanks and night.**

**Plus, iStart a Fanwar is in Friday! I can't wait, SEDDIE FTW!**


	3. On to him

**Ok, so I made a one-shot story earlier, it was called **_**iStart a Fanwar: Aftermath**_**, everyone was like not happy with the way the episode went, but I LOVED it. Plus, I saw Harry potter the same night. Anyways, we continue on, though this time with Sam's POV(BOTH the 2007 and 2010 Sam.)**

_Something about Nathan_

I'm on to that guy, you know, Nathan Benson. He looks way _too_ similar to Freddie, plus, he even knows how to work with all of the nerd gadgets that the dork uses. Although the only positive thing about Nathan is that even though he looks a lot like Fredlumps(hey that's a new one, I guess I'll use that name on Fredlumps), he's also way cuter than him. DON'T get the wrong idea, I'm just saying, jeez.

I was too busy eating the Shay's ribs, that I didn't notice Nathan walking in until he chuckled.

"Well, when aren't you hungry?" he asked, taking out a few textbooks to start his homework. I already did mine earlier…..if you could count putting all the names of my favorite meat as an answer per question.

"Never, I'm always hungry. Momma has to eat all the time." Though the way I said it, no one else except Carly and my mom would've understand what I said, since my mouth was muffled with ribs. Mm, they're so good, the sauce is just perfect, I seriously need to ask what kind of rub they use on it.

"Oh, well, you know eating all the time isn't always good for you." My mouth dropped, along with the ribs in it….don't worry, I haven't started chewing on that next set.

"_You _understood what I said?" I asked, shocked that this guy was able to understand me.

"Well, yeah, why wouldn't..I..understand?" he asked, slowing the words down. I gave him a look of suspicion. I decided to play it dumb, and shrug it off…for now.

"Never mind, you just got me by surprise there." I said, wiping my mouth with a tissue.

He smiled, "You know, Sam, I could actually help you in your schoolwork." I gave him a look, his expression not changing from that charming smile of his. If it wasn't for the fact that he looked like Fredlumps, I'd be falling heads over heels for this guy.

"Nah, I don't like doing homework, it's for nerds. Nerds." I emphasized the nerd part.

"If you don't do it, then how'd you expect yourself to graduate?"

"Dude, I'm in 8th grade, not quite a high schooler yet. Besides, I have plenty of time." I said, now actually getting interested in the topic. There's something in the back of my mind, telling me to help this guy. I don't know why it's telling me to _help,_ but I have a feeling that I'll know pretty soon.

"Well, if you say so, but if you need help, just call me. I'll be there to help anytime, I already offered Carly, she said yes." He explained, so apparently, this guy has taken a liking to Carly as well. I raised an eyebrow, normally I would've said no, but instead it came out as a maybe.

And with that, he went upstairs to help Carly do her homework. He already finished his, stating it was too boring and easy.

Is it me or is it just coincidence that Fredlumps walked in at the same time Nathan went upstairs? Freddie gave me a disgusted look, trying to avoid me. I sighed, not feeling the mood to irk him.

"Relax, thanks to your cousin, I don't feel like doing anything….yet." I added, making sure he doesn't get too relaxed. Apparently, that was enough to put him in a paranoid state, he started walking backwards, making sure I don't do anything, then after that he ran upstairs.

I just shrugged, and continued eating my ham.

_2010 Sam_

Where was that nub? I haven't seen him at all the rest of the morning. There was something that I can't quite put my finger to. A name appeared in my name, Nathan. Why does that name sounds so familiar? Oh well, it's time for some ham salad!

"Hey, did you see Freddie? I haven't seen him yet." Carly asked, sliding next to me.

"No, besides, for all we know, Frednub could be hanging out with his AV geek buddies, talking about Nub Nub." Not really caring, too focused on my salad. Man, this is so good, if only the salad was replaced by a sandwich.

"Yeah, maybe you're right. So, did you see that new movie yet? You know, the one with the whole sorcerer thing." She asked, changing the subject. I shook my head, that was another nerd movie. I mean, the guy is fighting some ugly dude who apparently in that movie his name is not to be mentioned.

"Nah, that movie is also for nerds." Carly took that as an offense.

"It is most certainly NOT. I heard from Wendy that the movie was actually sad, the little dwarf died."

"Oh boo-hoo, a dwarf died. Not my problem." I shrug, not really caring. Carly just shook her head, but she kept eating.

_2007 Sam_

Ok, so we're on an all out war with me and Carls against Spencer and Freddie. We were seeing who would get more viewers to watch iCarly. Nathan decided not to be in it, saying that he already knows what's going to happen. Whatever that means, although that adds to my suspicions.

I had another run-in with Nate, that's what I'm calling him for now, I don't feel like saying his whole name.

"Hey, Nate." I greeted him, walking to the fridge. He looked up and gave me an amused look.

"Nate? Well, that's a new one. Hey, Sam, you up for that offer yet?" He asked. What offer? Oh yeah, the homework, study, tutor offer.

"Nah, maybe in a few months." I replied, still not caring about school.

"Ok, but remember, that offer is available for life." Did he really needed to add the life part? I'm not that desperate. I'm averaging a D in my report cards, not an F.

"Ok, they have no food. I'm going to the Groovy Smoothie, tell Carls I'll be back in a few to start with the poster. Do NOT tell Fredlumps and Spencer." I warned him, walking out the door. I heard an Ok from him, before I got out of hearing distance.

That's when I decided to sneak into the Bensons apartment, hiding in Nathan's closet. It'll take a few hours, but hey, this will definitely be worth it. Besides, the night before, I hid some secret stash of momma's meat in there.

**So, what do you think? Please review! And for those Harry Potter fans, I apologize. I had to put Sam into character as much as possible. But, I was sad when Dobby died. :( Anyways, again, please Review. Even if it is flames, critique is likely needed.**


	4. Big Revelation

**Wow, I'm seriously in the mood for a new chapter, I'm so inspired right now. Thanks for the reviews, even if it's not much. So, Dan posted on his blogs, apologizing for any upsets; remember, he does NOT make the promos, Nickelodeon does. I don't own iCarly, it belongs to genius Dan Schneider. Also, I have an account in Deviantart, my name is pjato333096, or something like that, I usually forget. Now, this time it's in "Nathan's" POV again.**

_Being "Nathan"_

I knew Sam was onto me, but going to hide in my closet was a bit too far, though she did that to me once, with me sleeping with a nightlight. Ok, listen closely, I do NOT sleep with a nightlight…anymore.

You want to know how I knew she was going into my room when she left, I installed a camera just above the doorframe in my room, I decorated it to the point where it blends in with my bedroom.

I also installed a camera in my closet making sure nothing goes on there, I placed all of my plans into my backpack going back to my time. The first thing I remembered was that I had to find the time machine without looking suspicious. So I had to bid my time, and get their trust first, Sam, especially.

As soon as she left, I opened up my laptop that was connected to the cameras, and like I thought, she was there. I smirked, if she thinks she can outsmart me, we'll see about that.

"Hey Nathan, can I ask you a question?" Freddie came in looking rejected; oh boy, now did I remember how that felt.

"Sure, shoot, but did you just asked Carly out again?"

"Yes, do you know how it feels to be rejected by so many time?" He retorted, looking all angry. I had flashback moment from 6th to 10th grade. But, I shook my head no, still trying to keep my cover up.

"Well anyways, that isn't the question. Do you know how to win a girl's heart?" Now, to answer that question going accordance to his perspective is hard, but I gave him the mature answer for now.

"Well, _Freddie_, I think you should just be friends with her for now, just pretend you don't have a crush on her. Because you see, if you constantly ask her, it won't be worth it if you just keep getting rejected. Let her _fall_ for you, even if she goes out with different guys, just let it go. So for now, I think that crush of yours should be limited for now." He didn't look content but he gave a nod.

"I don't know, but since you have better experience than me, I'll try." He said, giving a small smile. I put him to a headlock, and gave him a playful noogie. Even though this is my younger self, I felt like he was my little brother more, I've never had any siblings, so I'll take this chance.

After a while, I noticed Sam fell asleep in an unusual position, it looked uncomfortable even. I closed my laptop off for now, knowing she won't do anything for a while.

I noticed Freddie and Spencer carrying in a huge screen, oh yeah, maybe I _should _help them with the wiring, so it doesn't say "Pee on Carl" again, that'd be a HUGE help for us, or rather them, when they have a run-in with the "Petographers".

Then again, that problem was resolved when Sam kidnapped Harmoo, oh well. But I did decide to rewire some things when they left leaving the screen there, so nothing goes wrong, and that they win. There's nothing wrong with altering the timeline a bit.

Carly walked downstairs, looking around holding a huge poster, I'm not sure what it said, but I have a pretty good idea what it was about.

"Hey, Nathan, where's Sam?" She greeted me, opening the fridge to get a peppy cola.

"I have no idea," I lied, eating some cubed fruit, "I have a guess, but for now, not exactly sure."

"Ok, so, Nathan," Carly started twirling her hair, uh-oh, I knew that sign too well, "I know there's an age difference between us, but 3 years isn't that bad, after all, next year I'll be in 9th grade too." I sighed, Freddie would be devastated, so I knew what to do.

"Carls, I'm sorry, I have someone special in my heart right now." I used that cheesy line from some movie that came out in 2009. She pretended to be surprised, how could I tell? Her eyebrow was twitching, Sam and I know when she's lying.

"What, no way, it's not like I was going to- Who?" She asked, now looking jealous, she was looking up at me with a serious look, it would've been scary if she was looking down. I wasn't sure, but for some reason I picked Sam's sisters name.

"A girl name Melanie, we met before my dad died, she was the total opposite of me, although, she was always there to cheer me up." I said, not too quickly, and trying to keep my voice straight. Hey, when you hang around with Sam for so long, you become an expert.

"Oh, that's strange, that's the same name Sam's sister has." She looked, clearly disappointed, but she just shrugged. I feigned a surprise reaction, because so far, none of them has mentioned Melanie yet.

"Sam has a sister? How come I haven't seen her yet?" I asked, though I already knew the answer.

"She's at a boarding school, she's the EXACT opposite of Sam, straight A's, proper manners, you know, just a clone version of Sam except a girly version."

"A twin? That seems interesting, well, don't take me as gullible, but I believe you." She looked surprised, probably expecting me not to believe her.

"Really? Most people would just laugh or just not believe me or Sam." I chuckled, I went back to my laptop to see what Sam was doing. She was still sleeping, so I decided to play a prank back at her.

"I'm gonna go, I'll talk to you later Carls, and again, I'm sorry, but I'm just not the guy, ok?" I said, with some sympathy, she gave a sad smile, but she nodded her head.

I walked in my room, making sure not to make too much noise, but some to let Sam know I'm there. I couldn't hear much, but I could tell that she was now awake. I pretended to be doing some business in my laptop, sitting right next to the closet door.

I sat there for a good half hour, till I finally decided to initiate my plan on her. I cleared my voice, and with enough sound to make her hear it.

"You know, I installed cameras in my room, and the closet, so I was able to connect to my laptop." I heard a thump, most likely Sam frantically looking for the camera(s). I held back a laugh, and I continued on.

"It also alerts me whenever something besides me, Freddie, or Aunt Marissa gets in, but if someone else, like you, _Sam,_ gets in, then you get the rest." The closet door opened, with a defeated looking Sam, she also looked like she wanted to punch something. Luckily, I bought a punching bag, I don't use it, I only got it because in my cover story, I was a boxer. I got it out from under my bed, and held it in front of Sam. She raised her eyebrow, but she accepted as she started beating it up.

"You know, there's nothing I have to hide." She didn't believe me, and she kept attacking.

"Yeah right, some guy shows up from nowhere, and right before iCarly was created. Nothing suspicious about that." She said sarcastically, I sighed. Knowing Sam, she's not gonna stop until she gets an answer, like for about 2 years Sam thought Gibby was a mermaid until he went to a hospital with her confirming that he isn't a mermaid, but they said there was something still wrong with him.

As she kept punching, I was contemplating in whether I should tell her the truth or not, eh why not? It's not like she's going to believe me anyways. I dropped the bomb on her, knowing she's not going to believe me.

"Honestly, you're right, you're right. I'm …from the future." I said, being serious, she looked at me, then burst out laughing.

"Yeah, right, and what? You're actually Freddie from the future?" She continued to cracking up, I wanted to laugh too, but it was the truth anyways, but I kept a serious face.

"Actually, yeah, I am. Three years from now to be exact." She stopped, now sporting a dead serious expression; I was really hoping this wouldn't happen, but now it's too late to take it back.

"Oh, well, I still don't believe you." Oh thank goodness, but I just shrugged.

"Fine don't believe me, but I'm telling the truth, and you know it." I added that last one just to peeve her off, it's not like she can actually hurt me now, considering her size and age. She glared at me, but then the questions started coming.

"Ok, if you are from the future, which honestly, I don't believe, and we are still friends. Tell me some things to prove it." Great, I can't go back to lying now, oh well.

"For one, you would secretly like to be an invisible ninja." She was taken aback, looking rather shocked.

"But, I made Carly ankle swear that she wouldn't tell anyone!" I shook my head, then continued explaining more events that happened, though not giving away the WHOLE truth behind those events. Finally, after a long time of thinking and silence, which I was thankful for, she opened her closed eyes and finally nodded her head.

"I believe you…Freddie." It's been some time since I've been called by my real name. I didn't feel too mortified telling Sam the truth, but just in case, I had to make sure.

"Don't tell anyone, ok, especially Carly and little Freddie." She snickered, I felt so ashamed, but come on, she could get confused between which Freddie.

"Alright, I won't tell. But, in exchange, I want you to tell me what goes on with me. And everything." I shook my head, she can't know too much, and that didn't make her happy.

"Come on dude! I want to know, please?" I gave her a look, Sam Puckett, saying please?

"What? It's the only way I can get to you, if you're still a nub that is, doesn't seem like it since you build up a little." She said pointing at my arms, I told Carly I was working out, and she didn't believe me, Hmph.

"I'm sorry Sam, but don't worry, I promise, it's not anything bad, you're still the same Sam, well you kind of did pull back a little after we-" I stopped there, not wanting to reveal it, she shot me a look and in a flash, she was shaking my shoulders asking what.

"After we what? Made you into a man? Help my mom finally get a good job? Well, tell me!" She was shaking me, and boy was she strong, though if it was 16 year old Sam, she would do worse.

"No! Enough!" I pulled away from her grip, "I said too much already, even if you tell anyone, it's not like they're going to believe you!"

She stopped, realizing that too. Then she started walking around my room, as if she was looking for something.

"Um, what are you doing?"

"Looking for the time machine, I mean after all, that is how you got here, right?" I sighed, she took that as a yes; after thoroughly searching my room, she gave up and looked at me. And before she could ask, I already explained to her about it being missing.

"Well, I was messing around with the machine, and weird things started happening, I panicked and left the class without it, now I'm not even sure where it is." Shrugging my shoulders, I laid back staring at the ceiling.

"Oh, well good job Frednub." Any given day, I'd start an argument with Sam, but I chuckled, and she looked surprised.

"What? You actually enjoy me insulting you?" She asked, laughing.

"No, it's just, you're still you. Anyways, Sam, I promise, you'll know more soon, but for now, just don't tell anyone."

"Well, no promises there, but I'll try." And with that, our conversation ended, although I heard Freddie yelped when Sam walked out of my room.

**Sorry, I'm a little late, but here's the next chapter. Please review! ^.^**


End file.
